Dance and Mistrust
by Adamantium lover
Summary: Hermione saw someone at her boyfriend lap! Trust issues erupted! She choose to broke up from him! What will he going to do? He will not accepted to lose Hermione Granger! Rated M for language (7th years, after Great War. Slytherin not at dark side, even some of Slytherin students are friends from other houses). ITS IN VERY BAD GRAMMAR! I'm looking beta reader


**Dance and Mistrust**

Dramione

Hermione enter Great Hall and sit at Gryffindor table. Her eyes fix to parchment in front of her. But then, she lift up her faces, wonder why everyone eyes direction to her. Harry and Ron just show grim face. She look around and her glaze down to Slytherin table. Her hand on spoon is tightening. Her eyes menacing toward certain student.

"Harry, how long this been performance actually happen?"

"What performance?" ask Ron clueless with his mouth full. Harry doesn't know what to say.

"The Greengrass lapdance!" answer Hermione while stick her fork to her beef with more force. Ron looked at Slytherin table and bulge his eyes. Astoria Greengrass laughing and sitting at Draco thigh. The boy himself seems not bother if his girlfriend furious over his action in Great Hall.

Hermione continue eating and reading her parchment. "Harry, are you practice today?"

"Yes, we going to practice and share the pit with Slytherin!" Harry answered with slow tone. He didn't know what to say to his friend. Draco dares to flirt with Greengrass girl in front whole school and Hermione still calm. Ginny open her mouth, "What are you going to do with Malfoy, Hermione?"

"Tell me if 20 minutes pass, I show you what I capable do!" Hermione answer without look up again. Ginny look at Harry and Ron perplexed. She now worried what happen to Draco and the Greengrass girl. Hermione can hex both of them to oblivion.

Pansy is looking at Gryffindor table and pulls out mocking smile. "Your girlfriend is truly loved her homework than you, Draco!"

"I think he dig his own grave!" said Blaise while eating his steak. Pansy eyes look at Blaise. She can't understand why Blaise at Granger side. "What you mean, Blaise? I would be jealous!"

"We all knew Granger never jealous over Draco. You knew damn well how many girls try their chances. Moreover, Granger always friend with boys, any boys. Girls asking her help, but they envy her. She never cares about her look, never show any feminine side, but still look attractive enough!" Blaise ranted to his mate. His eyes focus to Draco who touch Astoria arm and the girl just giggles. "She either hit you or just ignore you!"

"You think I am not good enough to make her jealous?" Astoria shift at Draco thigh, still touch the boy chest. Draco is playing with Astoria hair. She would be very upset if Draco is her boyfriend and flirting with other girl.

"She is just not jealous type!" answered Blaise with analyzed tone while continue eating. When he glance to Gryffindor table, he could see everyone watching Draco and Astoria except Hermione Granger, person who designated for the action. "I warn you, mate!"

"What you mean she will not jealous? I would be jealous if my girlfriend is too yummy with you or that Potter!" Draco said with confident. His eyes now narrowed, dislike idea that his girlfriend ignored everything about him.

"Well you are possessive type! You will not allow something that you think belong to you being touch by others. She is different! She is Gryffindor Princess because she is smart, brave, kind, and caring! And that is why you love her! That is why you want her only care about you and your present around her!"

"If she truly loves me she would be jealous!"

Back too Gryffindor table, Hermione roll her parchment carefully, put in on the fold than finish her meal. Ron is open his mouth. "Hermione, it's already fifteen minutes!"

"He still has his time!" Hermione is eating very slowly. She will not look angry to her boyfriend. She trusted him all this time. She knew he love her, no matter what her friends dislike for their relationship. Draco is attractive male. She knew that and she believe when Draco choose to be with her is because they love and care each others. Now... its look she values her boyfriend too highly. Such bitter circumstance, but she will swallowed it. She still has dignity although in her heart being torn. She knew Astoria is beautiful girl with blonde hair, bright smile that can make any man knee weaken. Astoria will make any man feel to be needed. Meanwhile, she, Hermione Granger, is too independence, too open mind, know-it-all who can easily win over any man at any argument.

Ginny look at Hermione closely and she knew her friend deep inside feel anger, sad, and jealous for her boyfriend action. Ginny squeeze Hermione finger tightly. "You always give him everything you can!"

"Well maybe it's not enough for him!" Hermione show sad smile. Her eyes dirt to her watches and stand up. Harry than stand up too. "What you are going to do Hermione?"

"I just give him what he wants!" Hermione look at Draco. Her eyes meet with Blaise. The boy could see her sadness and down his head. He will not interfere with his mate downfall. Draco will regret what he do today.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Finish your food... now!" Blaise said to his housemate. He knew Crabbe and Goyle like Hermione more than any girl that date with their leader.

Every eyes watch while Hermione walk to Slytherin Prince. Draco glance to his girlfriend who stand next to him. Her eyes are cold, her body tensed, and her hand form a fist at her side. Astoria like to ignored the girl. Not anyone can defeat Hermione Granger.

"I guessed 20 minutes is not enough to enjoy a lap dance. Maybe you should order another one with striptease!" Hermione said with cold tone. Draco try play ignored to his girlfriend, but inside his heart rejoice that his girlfriend can jealous over Astoria. "Maybe! What you think, Astoria?"

"I loved too!" Astoria answered with bright smile. Blaise just shook his head for his housemate action. Blaise move foward. "Granger, it's just stupid prank!"

"No, is not! I had been waiting for fucking 20 minutes, Blaise!" Hermione hissed with anger. "Now, he get what he wanted!"

Hermione fist fly to Draco cheek while her leg kick Astoria ass and made the girl fall. Hermione pull Astoria hair hard until the girl scream. "You can give him dance naked in front everyone I don't care you skank or maybe I should pay you 20 galleons to make you dance in Gryffindor table... naked!"

"You are hurting me!" scream Astoria while Pansy cringe in fear. Hermione full with wrath is scary girl to play with. Blaise try to stop the girl to continue her action. Harry and Ron run toward Slytherin table to stop their friend. Astoria scream in pain but no one dare to get in the way Hermione right now. Draco touched his hurt cheek and try to talk, but then stop. He never saw his girlfriend eyes full with sadness and anger, something that he regrets to cause of it.

"You such git!"

"Are you jealous?" ask Draco with low tone, wonder. Blaise who grab her arm just shook his head, can't believe. Harry hold Hermione arm. "Let it go, Hermione!"

"What if I am... but now it's doesn't mean anything, Malfoy!"

"If you jealous than it's mean you love me!"

Hermione yank Astoria hair and change her glance toward her ex boyfriend. Harry and Ron could see few stray of blonde hairs in Hermione fingers just cringe. Her eyes meet with Draco's. "We are thru! Finish! Terminer! Fin! Finire! You and me are over, Malfoy! Now you can get any dance from any girl! I don't fucking care."

"What you mean over?" ask Draco confused. If Hermione is jealouis it's mean she love her. Well, he love her too.

"What the hell you think my feeling for all this months? Just freaking dandy fantasy? I love you... love you enough to always _trust_ your action, yours feeling toward me... me, your fucking _girlfriend_!" Hermione scream to Draco. Hermione push Blaise a side. She takes deep breath and look at Blaise. "Prank or not, it's obvious my feeling toward your housemate doesn't mean anything, Blaise!"

"Hermione, it's nothing! I just wanted to knew can you jealous or not!" Draco said grab Hermione finger whose haul her hand away. Her eyes shot dagger with fire of resentment. Draco stop his action with stoic face. He could see that he was hurt her very much.

"He is sometime stupid, Granger!" Blaise try to calm the girl. Draco is still his friend... arrogant stupid friend.

"No, he is not stupid; he just not accepted who I am!" Hermione said slowly. Her feeling is crumble to pieces right now. Her eyes glittering for tear, but she ignored it. Her eyes now down to Astoria with mocking glare. "Well breed, well family but only can give someone else boyfriend a lap dance. Every girl in Hogwarts need to careful... I wonder who else you give your ass too!"

Hermione look at Draco goon. "If you two still need my help, meet me at library after quidittich practice. If not, fine by me!"

Crabbe and Goyle look at Draco who in shock. They like Hermione who always give them cheerful smile and tutor them with patience. Hermione walk out Great Hall with face high. Draco can embarrass her, but she will not allow her dignity fall apart. Harry and Ron look at Draco with fury.

Harry eyes meet Draco who becomes angry with his mate. "Hermione loves you more than anyone. Hermione trust you and you humiliated her for... just a fling!"

Ginny walk to Slytherin table, "A lap dancer!"

Ginny glance to Astoria whose face change to red. Its look like her victory moment change drastically to embarrass one. "So Astoria Greengrass if you dare give Harry any dance, I will make sure your ass can't sit to any bench anymore! I am positive many girls agree with me!"

"Well done, Draco... I guess you ruin yourself very good!" said Blaise with pity tone. Harry walk next to Ginny.

Harry dragged his girlfriend to out from Great Hall. "Ron! Let's go!"

"We need to find Hermione... fast!" said Ginny running out Great Hall with two boys.

The girl herself is crying at third floor bathroom. She is crying her heart out. She could not believe that her boyfriend will act something stupid to get her attention. He got her attention alright, just not like he wanted.

000000000000000000000000

Draco enter Great Hall with tousled hair and bruise at his cheek. He got nasty look from Gryffindor tqable. Harry, Ron, and Ginny look at him with stare that could kill. He just tries to ignore it. He can see that Hermione not in there. Draco sit at his chair. Blaise open his mouth. "No one knew where Hermione after lunch yesterday, also this morning!"

"I mess up huh!"

"Yes, you are mate!" said Blaise with straight tone. Draco just play his food with sometimes glance to Gryffindor table. He knew Hermione crying at third floor girl bathroom, but he just wait in the corner. Hermione just go runaway if he show up.

"Ginny, where is Hermione?" ask Harry with worried.

"I don't know. I had been looking for her. She slept at dorm though, but she just won't say anything to me!" groan Ginny feel devastated. She knew because she saw when Hermione come back at midnight to her bed and in the morning the girl already gone.

Draco glances again to Gryffindor table. Hermione still not there, but then the girl comes with wet shirt and long jersey. She is sitting next to Harry with small smile. "Hey, Harry! Ron! I am hungry. Run sure good to my appetites!"

"Where have you been... we were looking for you!" asked Ginny worried. No one ever see Hermione only wear sport shirt and jersey at breakfast. Her face is red and her hair is damp because of sweat at her head and face.

"Just need some fresh air!" Hermione drink a glass of pumpkin juice and pour another while her other hand grab a loaf of bread, an apple, and an egg. "I need to go shower and prepared for my class, so I will take this to my room!"

Hermione stand up and leave Great Hall with fast run while eating her bread.

"She came after midnight. This morning she already went before sunrise!"

"She must be jogging!" Harry assume look at her outfit. His eyes than glances at Draco. The Slytherin Prince just stare at them.

00000000000000000000

"Hey, Granger!" said Crabbe in front Hermione at library. She turn from shelf and look at two boy who fidgeting and not sure what to do. Crabbe show her his parchment with nervous. "Can you help me with this assignment?"

"Sure, Crabbe!" Hermione pull out a smile, a cheerful smile. Crabbe never received that kind of smile from any girl. That is why he likes Granger than any girl to go with Draco. Goyle show her boyish grin and follow them to Hermione table.

"I am sorry about yesterday, we practice until supper!" said Goyle mumble. He doesn't want girl in front him hate them. Hermione always listen everything they said, always act like they are her friend. She never push them out while being with Draco and laugh with them too.

Not far from them, in the corner Draco watch love of his live give her full attention to other male and nothing he can do about it. Other boy will take their chances to make move onto Hermione, if Crabbe and Goyle not with her. She will never reject anyone who need help. He could see Hermione eyes focus to the parchment, her lips moves to teach his friends to do their homework. Harry and Ron show up and those four boys circled Hermione and listen in her lecture.

"I need another book for my transfiguration essay! Just write those!" Hermione wake up and goes to aisles of book behind her.

"Thanks Hermione!" said Harry. After make sure Hermione out from earshot, Harry look at Goyle and Crabbe. There is something wrong about Draco got a lap dance in Great Hall. He is certain that blonde git still fancy his friend.

"Why Malfoy treat Hermione like they have nothing?" ask Harry suddenly.

"Draco just wanted to make Granger jealous. Every girl who date with him always got jealous if there was another girl or even Pansy. Granger just ignored them, always at ease for Draco!" Goyle mumble slowly, doesn't want his leader heard them.

"But lap dance... with Astoria?" ask Ron again can't believe his ears.

"She always like Draco... she wanted Draco break up with Granger, but Draco said he can handle Astoria!"

"Hermione is too good... she always thought the best from everyone, even that person is Malfoy!"

Goyle and Crabbe nodded agree. Their leader is surely mess up really bad.

000000000000000000

Snape look at his class. His students seem so quite today, especially Ms. Granger. Even Draco just sit and only look at his girlfriend. His ex, if the rumor is right. Hermione just sit in there, her eyes focus to him and ready with her parchment. Next to her is Draco with tensed body.

"Today we will make burning rose poison reduction potion and everyone will pair up!"

"Mr. Malfoy, you will pair up with Ms. Parkinson. Ms. Granger you will do your assignment with Mr. Goyle. Mr. Blaise with Mr. Crabbe. Mr. Potter will do his assignment with Mr. Longbottom ..."

Everyone start look for their place. Hermione classified their ingredients while Goyle watch with interest. "What can I do?"

Hermione give him her small smile. "Goyle, can you put on the fire and the big flask?"

"Alright!"

"Please pour some rose water in it! Measure it like in the book said, 500 ml!" order Hermione again. The boy just follows her instruction without complaining. He will ask another instruction if finish doing one. They work pretty well. Hermione bossy attitudes sure match pretty well with Goyle follower behavior. Blaise watch that and follow her behavior. It help him handle Crabbe quite well too.

"Granger, your bossy attitude sure is handy!" Blaise give her amused tease to girl at his back. Hermione just give her small grin. "Well you have one too!"

"Just follow your instruction. Thank you!" whispered Blaise to Hermione that stand behind him. He could saw his mate eyes fire with anger toward him. Now because Hermione no longer Draco properties, every male at Hogwarts can try their chances while Harry not around, or Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone knew where their loyalty goes to, which is Draco Malfoy. And no one dare to confront Draco Malfoy.

It is become strange for everyone at Hogwarts. If Crabbe and Goyle not in the pit practice quidittich, they would be around Hermione. When they girl out from Gryffindor dorm, they will follow her anywhere outside classes. Ginny knew this is Draco way so no other male students dare to make any move to Hermione. But considered who Hermione is, she thought the girl just ignored this strange behavior. Crabbe or Goyle will do their homework with Hermione in library. The only who dare enough to make move is Blaise, but then again Ginny thought, Blaise just try help his mate. Harry and Ron can't reject Blaise, because he always show best attitude around Hermione.

This weekend they allow go to Hogsmeade village. Hermione will go with her best friends. She look like alright although just break up with Draco last Monday. Harry and Ron do not dare said anything to Hermione about Draco. Hermione just give them scary look and ignored them. Ginny try to give her time to calm down. Draco watched her from a far, not dare to force anything. He prefers to suffer than lose his chances again.

"Hey, Draco!" called Pansy who walk in with Astoria. "Is she still angry?"

"You should forget her, it's just small prank, Draco. Did she think you will follow her anywhere!" said Astoria. "I guess she didn't have sense humor at all!"

"You better leave, Astoria!" said Blaise to two girls. Pansy look at Draco who still watching Hermione leave with her friends. Without say anything, he leaves them and his goons follow behind him. Astoria who try to catch him being push by Goyle. "Draco doesn't want to speak to you!"

"He was the one who wanted to make that bushy hair know it all jealous over him!" cry Astoria irritated. "They already break up, it mean she not good enough for him!"

"You knew Draco will not forgive anyone who said badly about Granger, Pansy!" warn Blaise to his friend. Pansy is looking at Draco back. The Slytherin Prince fall down to deep with that know-it-all girl. In Draco eyes there are no longer places for other girl, only for Granger. Crabbe and Goyle guard that girl like a hawk for Draco. The Golden Boy seems approved with this kind behavior or don't knew what to do. Who can stop Draco if his own godfather does not say anything? Snape maybe dislike Hermione because she is from Gryffindor, but he prefers that smart girl with his godson than any girl.

"See you later!" said Blaise run after his mates.

At Hogsmeade, Hermione stop in front a bookshop. This is her favorites place. Her friends knew that, but don't mean they share same passion. Hermione knew that too and give then encouraging smile, "You three go ahead. I need to find some books!"

"Ok, but you will wait for us before back to Hogwarts!" said Harry nodded. "We will buy you something too!"

"Don't worry! See you later!"

Hermione enjoy her time between old books and smell of papers. She love being here, so calm and the best places for her. She just needed to find few books to distract her mind. She takes long breath. She always enjoy in here with Draco. The boy always knew how to tease her about her favorites place. Sometimes they share their view about a book or author. It's always being her pleasant time with Draco. She knew he is smart, handsome, rich, powerful boy at school. Many girls at Hogwarts willing do anything to get his attention, but he had chosen stay with her in dusty bookshelf before they go to other places at Hogsmeade.

All this time Draco show great behavior in front and behind her, that is way she wanted to give him all her trust. It's her way to show him that she love him. And now, that even not enough! What she can do now? If she acts jealous around Draco, they just spend their time to fight. There a lot girl in Slytherin who dislike her, not mention from other houses. Its killing her inside can't talk to him like they used too. She acted like don't knew about Crabbe and Goyle, but inside she wished it's was his idea. She is truly stupid if related in human relationship.

Her hand try reach book at top shelf, but it's too high for her. Long finger from strong arm with black clothes pull the book down to her hand. She accepted with tense body. She knew very well who is behind her. "Thank you,... Malfoy!"

"You have right to be angry, but can you back to me?" ask Draco press his body to Hermione back. No one around them right now. He can enjoy this precious moment before Hermione push him out or leave him.

"You already get what you want!" said Hermione doesn't dare to turn her body. She knew if she look at Draco, she will cave in.

"Yes, and because of that I am also losing you! I am sorry!" Draco kissed her hair before leaving. He missed her smile, her laughter, her warm body and smell of fresh shampoo and soap. He missed how perfect she was at his arm. Hermione touch her head to bookshelf in front her. She just shed tears without sound.

00000000000000000

Draco look at Hermione who only stay at Great Hall just to eat then leave with ease. She never again give full hearten laugh or smile to anyone at Gryffindor table. At library, she always helps his two friends do their homework but still stay much longer for to do her own. He can only continue watch it from a far.

After potions class, Harry stop him. "She love you... that is why she can't stand near you for so long!"

"She is still angry to me!" said Draco with stoic pose and cold tone.

"Look at Hermione! She had been eating less, sleep less. If you love Hermione... or just care for her, do something, before other thing break too! It had been almost two weeks, Malfoy!"

That afternoon Goyle and Crabbe do their homework with Hermione at library.

"Granger, are you alright?" ask Crabbe worried. Goyle watch her with worried too.

"Don't have enough sleep!" said Hermione weakly. Her faces are pale. She feeling nausea and her vision became black before her unconscious at library table. Crabbe and Goyle shock and try to wake her up. "Granger!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" growl Draco suddenly behind Hermione. Crabbe pulled his hand from Hermione shoulder. Draco scoop Hermione to his arm.

"Crabbe, get Hermione book. Goyle tell Potter!" order Draco brought Hermione out from library and go to Madam Pomfrey. Everyone at library watch that scene with whisper. News about Hermione Granger collapse and Draco attending her spread wide at Hogwarts.

"What happen to Hermione?" ask Draco with worried.

"Ms. Granger just need rest and eat more. I already give her sleep potion. I am sure she can sleep well in here!" said Madam Pomfrey with sooth tone. Draco nodded his head and sitting next to Hermione. Clap her hand to him and his eyes focus to girl face. Madam Pomfrey leaves them alone. Harry came with Ron. They are out breath from running. Goyle is behind them, also out of breath.

"Hermione... what happen to Hermione?"

"Hermione lack of sleep and food!" answer Draco without look at them. Harry look at Draco.

"Goyle, take my books at my desk here! Tell Blaise I will sleep here!"

"Yes, Draco!"

"Are you staying?" ask Ron confused. Draco not said anything; just focus his attention to girl in bed. Harry touches Hermione hair and kissed her temple for moment. "Both of you need to talk about it. You should understand her feeling toward you is real!"

"Thanks Potter!"

Draco keep company Hermione at hospital wing. At midnight he could see the girl stir up. "Hermione... Hermione!"

"Draco?" whisper Hermione confused. She tries to open her eye and realize she is not in her room. Draco help her to sit and give her some water. Hermione just drink it slowly. Draco is gazing at her with tender eyes. "What happen?"

"You pass out at library. Madam Pomfrey said you need to eat more!" Draco gives her steam pudding with orange caramel syrup on top. "Eat it slowly!"

He feed her with care. He felt guilty for what happen. He just wanted to make sure Hermione feeling toward him and do something that he thought would show her feeling to him. What he got is both of them being miserable and now Hermione in hospital wing.

"There was nothing happen between me and Greengrass. I am so insecure about us that made me done something stupid. I always scared you will leave me if your friend deject us... me more! Not everyone can accept me around their Gryffindor Princess!" Draco continued feed Hermione. He determined to get her forgiveness. "You never jealous and so ease up around my friends. Even Crabbe and Goyle now ignored me if they around you! Blaise do everything he could to help me, but only make me jealous more!"

"Why you feel that way? I though you understand that our feeling is mutual!"

"Well it just who I am. You are mine and still I'm the one who scare to death losing you!"

"No one thinking I am acceptable as girlfriend, except you, Draco. They just thought me as good friend! Nothing else!"

Draco down his head, distressed. Why this girl can't see so many guys interesting to her. Blaise and Theo almost kill him when he was take Hermione to Hogsmeade few months ago. Hufflepuff prefect even dared to confront him after his first date with Hermione. No one dare to confront him about any girl. It's good for him, right? She will never look at other boy, just him.

"I am sorry! Stay with me, bare with when I am unbearable. Be patience when I become prick. You can say no for everything I ask. Hit me if you must, just never leave me... I can kill anyone who dare take you away from me!"

"What's wrong Draco? You scare me!" Hermione take the spoon from Draco hand and start to eat. She never saw this side of him. Draco Malfoy is arrogant, self confident prick who think he can get and do everything by his own. Draco never back down any challenge, never scare for anything, he is Slytherin seeker and captain. He acting like he own Hogwarts. She never saw Draco so insecure about their relationship. Its shake her little. Draco always smart and that is main reason she enjoy their argument together. Draco tries to sit next to Hermione. "Please forgive me..."

Draco put his head to Hermione hair. His arm hugged Hermione neck. Hermione touch Draco arm and kissed it tenderly. "Don't you dare do prank like that anymore!"

"Don't worried, I got my lesson!"

Two days later, Hermione sitting at pit in fresh morning while Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle practice their quidittich skill. The morning breeze is refreshing. Her cheek became red because of the morning wind. She just smiles brightly to four guys in sky in front her. Harry and Ginny walk to her. "Nice view?"

"Harry, Ginny!" called Hermione startle and show them smile. Ginny sit next to her. "I was worried when I found out your bed is empty this morning!"

"Draco was picked me this morning!"

"So everything is settle then?" ask Harry look at Hermione then Draco who duck over bludger that throw by Crabbe. Hermione just give them smile. "Thank you for being my friend!"

"Don't forget Potter! _Just friend_!" shout Draco above Harry and use his broom to hit another bludger. Harry shook his head. Ginny just chuckle heard that. Blaise face palm and also shook his head. Draco Malfoy always is and will be possessive toward everything that belong to him. Hermione continue watch her boyfriend practice with bright smile tugged at her lips.

**Please forgive me for any typo and grammar mistake. It is my first fanfic. Review will be love!**


End file.
